Crunchy Tooth Pain
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: This is why you should be careful when you eat crunchy food.
1. Chapter 1

"Oww!" Lady Palutena screamed in pain, having something very annoying stuck within her teeth as she was previously eating through Dorito chips on her couch.

"What's wrong this time?" Link commented as he and Pit entered the room, with it otherwise being a quiet night at the mansion.

"I ate something crunchy and now my teeth are in pain!" Palutena groaned in pain as she had one of her hands on her face cheek, finding it hard to talk.

Pit and Link glanced at each other.

"You should go see the doctor." They said.

Palutena scoffed. "Oh that Italian wouldn't know a thing or two about-"

"What exactly?" Doctor Mario said as he popped up behind Palutena, causing her to jump into the ceiling as she groaned in pain.

"Lady Palutena ate too much crunchy chips," Link pointed out while folding his arms, with Palutena teleporting herself back down using her goddess power.

Dr. Mario squinted his eyes as he nodded. "Hmm, sounds like you need a dentist."

"But I thought you could do it!" Palutena spoke back as she was aghast.

"I suggested no such thing." Dr. Mario cleared up as he pulled out a notepad, "I think ROB may know where to find one."

"Well this is just great!" Palutena grumbled as she had both of her hands on her face. "I'm in such tremendous pain! How am I going to enjoy my Doritos now!?"

"You should have had Mountain Dew with it!" Dark Pit snickered as he walked by, with Palutena firing some energy blasts at him.

Later on, Palutena left the manor with R.O.B., who was getting intructions on where to find the nearest dentist as Waluigi was there doing some stretches on the front yard with the Wii Fit Trainers.

"Wah, where are you morons heading?" Waluigi asked as he rolled his lanky arms around.

"Palutena is in need of a dentist because she ate too many chips," ROB spoke in Palutena's stead, who was in too much pain to speak.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "Peh, figures. I bet it was there meme chips known as Doritos."

Palutena's eyes lit up as she was shocked as to how the dastardly purple man knew this, but ROB raised his metal arms as he spun his robot head.

"Well are you going to accompany us? I'm sure she would appreciate anything to make her feel better." ROB insisted as his eyes changed various colors.

Waluigi sighed as he turned to see one of the female Wii Fit Trainers farting, shaking his head as he faced the two Smashers.

"Yeah! Feel the burn!" The blue shirt Wii Fit Trainer girl exclaimed as she was doing some back stretches while cutting the cheese.

"If it means I don't have to deal with that, then count me in." Waluigi said in defeat as he followed ROB and Palutena to Kappn's bus, who was waiting there to take anyone off on the road.

"The miss doesn't want to talk, I take it?" Kapp'n asked as he rubbed his chin, with ROB nodding as an answer as he started up the bus. "So I see..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Arrr Wii here yatch?" Lady Palutena complained as she wasn't able to speak right due to the pain in her tooth, trying to use her green hair to help comfort it.

"You mean there, and no we aren't." R.O.B. responded as he turned to Waluigi. "I don't think she could have her vocabulary corrected."

"Have you ever had a chip go in you the wrong way?" Waluigi responded as he was brushing his fabulous brown hair. "Well it happens, and no it isn't pretty."

"He's white, this rely hurts so match!" Palutena spoke as she rubbed her cheeks, groaning in pain.

"Just don't talk, we'll be there soon." ROB instructed as he looked up at the ceiling. "Hey captain, how long until we get to our destiatnion?"

"Well lads, we be in the city." Kapp'n responded as he rubbed the back of his head. "Of course, the city folk here say that its considered smaller than one, but... what do I know?"

ROB shrugged as he helped Palutena off the bus, who proceeded to trip down the stairs as she groaned in pain, which made her teeth hurt more. Waluigi laughed at this as one would expect im too, until he also tripepd and landed on the green haired goddess, with ROB sighing as he had to help both of the tall figures up, being glad that he wasn't a tall sight for sore eyes as he didn't have to worry about tripping over himself as much.

ROB calculated the stats within Palutena. "Are you going to be OK-"

"As long ass I donut have to worry about fooling on may face, I'll be fined." Palutena spoke as she was unintentionally spitting as a result of her tooth pain.

"In other words, she's losing more sense than normally." Waluigi added as he was disgusted to be near her right now.

ROB sighed as he proceeded to go into the city part of the Animal Crossing's Town and City stage in Smash Bros, with it being nighttime as the Animal Crossing vilagers looked at the three Smashers with curious looks.

"I'm not comfortable with these animals looking at us like this."

"Oh, you get used to it. I've had worse years ago."

"Rawb stakes da streth. You con necar tall wind dey wheel knee-"

"Look can you stop talking, you're hurting me and yourself."

"You don't have to be so rude about it..."


End file.
